Secrets Revealed
by Moon Kingdom
Summary: After 2nd year Harry learn that he was been lied to. Betrayed by the people he cares about and finds some shocking new in the process. Who can he trust and who are his real enemies? things aren't as they seem to be. What path will Harry choose? Ron, Hermone, Ginny slight bashing, Cross-dressing, Grey, Pureblood Harry. I did'nt own Harry Potter!


I'm sorry for any mistakes in names or errors that you may find. Please if you find any errors tell me how to fix them. I didn't own Harry Potter and I'm looking for a beta reader.

* * *

><p>I haven't told Hermione and Ron that the Dursleys will be away for the first month of summer. I was very shock to get a letter from them since they detest magic with such a passion, and they will rather be died than use anything magical. The letter simply said: <em>Stay with your freak of friends.<em>

I had to act normally throughout the whole way to London. If they find out than Dumbledore will force me to stay with the Weasleys, and I didn't feel like going with them. This could be my only chase to learn more about the

Wizarding World. The first time was to get my supplies, and I didn't have time to. First, I have to make sure that Hermione doesn't see me. Know her she'll probably go to Flourish and Blotts for some 'light' reading. Not just her but Ravenclaws also, and any other students that might visit Diagon Alley during the summer.

"Harry we're here. Didn't forget to owl us, and if you need anything you can owl me, or Ron, or his parents," said Hermione worried.

"Didn't forget that we're friends, and we help each other," said Ron looking serious.

"Thank you," I replied, "I wonder if your mom could shrink my trunk for me. It'll be easier for me to carry."

"You can ask," said Ron.

"Ron! Harry!" said the familiar voice of Mrs. Weasleys.

"Hello Mrs. Weasleys," I said as I saw her waving to us.

"Harry, I can't thank you enough for saving Ginny," replied Mrs. Weasleys looking sad when she remembers what happen to the youngest.

"Mrs. Weasleys, I'm wondering if you could shrink my trunk to make it easier to carry," I said looking at her hopefully.

"Of course and here's some food," replied Mrs. Weasleys handing me a basket.

"Here's some Muggle money. We didn't need it, and you can buy something while you're with your Muggle relatives," said Mr. Weasleys, "Thank you for saving Ginny,"

I look into the wallet that Mr. Weasleys gave me after I get out the train station. To my surprise I find about $1,500 and flag a cab. The ride to the Leaky Cauldron was a very quick and scary one. Careful I walk inside and walk toward Tom making sure that no one could see me.

"Hello, I would like to rent a room," I said no looking at him.

"How long?" he asked.

"I'll pay you once I leave," I replied.

"Then it would be three galleons for now, and its number 14. Up the stair, straight and the seventh door to your right," said Tom handing him a key.

Once settle down Harry starts to read over some of Hermione's Muggle books she gave Harry. He read until it was dinner, and went down starts in his hand me downs. Harry only came downstairs to eat. On the four day Harry decides to get new robes, and get some books. He first went to bet five sets of casual robes. When he got to Flourish and Blotts he was able to get books on glamours, ward, potions, charms, transfiguration, Divination, History, law books, D.A.D.A and Herbologhy. One of the workers recognizes Harry but didn't shout instead he smiled and gave him a discount. Afterward harry decides that it time to visit Gringotts to withdraw money from his vault. When you when to a teller they tell Harry to follow them.

"Mister Harry Potter we have sent many letters but it seems that you were unable to answer. It's understandable that with everything that's going on lately," said Ragnok.

"I didn't get the letters," I replied confused wondering what he meant.

"Mister Potter we sent many letters to you while you were in Hogwarts and at your relatives," replied Ragnok disbelieved.

"My relatives hate anything magic related including me. They were against me coming to Hogwarts and until Hagrid came. It's very likely that they burned any letters for me. At Hogwarts I didn't get anything but my broom by owl," said Harry.

"I'll have a look at that since no one should be holding your mail. Is there anything else that I can help you with?" asked Ragnok.

"I would like to get another key since Mrs. Weasleys has my key and I also need to withdraw money," I replied.

"Mister Potter it seems that people are taking advantage of your for being new to the Wizarding World. The only ones that should have your key are your parents and magical guardians. I'll have this fix," said Ragnok angrily.

"Who's my magical guardian?" asked Harry hopefully I won't have to ever go to my magic hating relatives.

"Albus Dumbledore," replied Ragnok looking through papers and writing.

"He's the one that said that I should spent summer vacation with them even though I told him how they treat me. He isn't doing his job," said Harry angrily.

"Ironfits!" shouted Ragnok.

"Yes Sir," said a goblin that enters quickly.

"Find the Potter will and looking into why Mister Potter is having his mail withheld," Ragnok said angrily.

"Right always," said Ironfits.

Ragnok starts to write letters after letters and looks like he's going to explode.

"Here the will," said a goblin and hands it to Harry.

Once it's in Harry's hand he opens it and a voice start to read:

_This is the finally will of Lily Potter nee Evans and James Charlus Potter. I would like to say that thanking and please watch over little Harry and keep fighting. Didn't blame Sirius, he wasn't the secret keeper, it was Peter Pettigrew I, James Charlus Potter, give Sirius Black guardians over my son, Harrison James Potter and control over my vaults until Harry is of age. For my friends, Remus Lupin, I give him 2,500,000 galleon for Wolfbane and any his needs._ _Severus, I'm sorry for everything I did when we were in school and we have you 300,000 galleon. In case that Sirius can't, following people can take over:_

_Remus Lupin_

_Severus Snape_

_Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black_

_Elizabeth Flint _

_Lord and Lady Greengrass_

_Alice and Frank Longbottom_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Andromeda Tonk _

_We leave our little Harry in your hands to take care and love him like your own. Please look after him. I, Lily Potter nee Evans leave my only son, Harry James Potter any vaults that belong to me by birthright. The one under my name Harry can take out anything that he wants. We love you our little boy and wish you a happy live. We'll love you no matter what and fight for what you believe. Harry shouldn't be place with my sister in any occasion and be place in a neutral family when needed._

_(James)I love you little man, have a wonderful live. Have some fun and be anything you want and follow your mom's wise words. We'll love you no matter what. Don't forget._

Ragnok sent an owl to Amelia Bone to come quickly. When she came Ragnok showed her the will.

"It seems that Sirius Black is innocence. I'll contact Susan Bones for help," said Ragnok and after a while she comes in.

"What is this about Sirius being free?" asked Amelia Bones.

"According to the late Lord and Lady Potter will Peter Pettigrew was their secret keeper. I would like to press charges towards Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Author Weasleys, Molly Weasleys, Ronald Weasleys, and GinevraWeasleys for being accomplices of robbing from the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. And Albus for withholding of the Potters wills," said Ragnok.

"It'll take a while to get everything in order. During that time we have to place Harry somewhere," said Amelia Bones. "Remus can't since his a werewolf, the Lucius and Severus are considered Dark eaters, and Elizabeth Flint was neutral during the war."

"I'll send a message for her to come immediately," said Ragnok.

Amelia and Ragnok start looking through papers and learn that the Weasleys have withdrawn 5,000 galleons for his vault and each gets 10,000 each year since Harry was 10 except the twin and the three eldest. Albus has withdrawn 50,000 for his parents to give to the Dursleys and the house belongs to Harry's mom. Harry start to read through _Law and Literature_ he brought and get interested on the same-sex marriage which isn't frown upon and there's a way to have a family and have the same right as straight couple. After a while he went to look at his parents vaults.

"Lady Flint has arrived," said a goblin by the door and she walked inside.

"Good evening Lady Flint and Mister Flint. Please take a seat," said Ragnok.

"Good evening. May I please know what's so urgent?" asked Lady Flint.

"We had the Potter will open and you are the only one in the here that be able to take care of Mister Harry James Potter," said Ragnok.

"I thought that he was with his Muggle relatives," replied Lady Flint confused.

"He was never supposed to go there and Albus knew this since he was the one that place him there. Currently Albus is going to be charge for abusing his many titles. Meanwhile Harry will have to stay will a magical guardian," said Ragnok.

"Could you please show there will," asked Lady Flint.

"Of course," replied Ragnok.

_This is the finally will of Lily Potter nee Evans and James Charlus Potter. I would like to say that thanking and please watch over little Harry and keep fighting. Didn't blame Sirius, he wasn't the secret keeper it was Peter Pettigrew. I, James Charlus Potter, give Sirius Black guardians over my son, Harrison James Potter and control over my vaults until Harry is of age. For my friends, Remus Lupin, I give him 2,500,000 galleon for Wolfbrane and any his needs. Severus, I'm sorry for everything I did when we were in school and we have you 300,000 galleon. In case that Sirius can't, following people can take over:_

_Remus Lupin_

_Severus Snape_

_Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black_

_Elizabeth Flint _

_Lord and Lady Greengrass_

_Alice and Frank Longbottom_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Andromeda Tonk_

_We leave our little Harry in your hands to take care and love him like your own. Please look after him. I, Lily Potter nee Evans leave my only son, Harry James Potter any vaults that belong to me by birthright. The one under my name Harry can take out anything that he wants. We love you our little boy and wish you a happy live. We'll love you no matter what and fight for what you believe. Harry shouldn't be place with my sister in any occasion and be place in a neutral family when needed._

_(James)I love you little man, have a wonderful live. Have some fun and be anything you want and follow your mom's wise words. We'll love you no matter what. Don't forget._

"Lily was my friends since school but I didn't know that she'll truth me with her child. Ever few knew that the Potters were neutral. Once Harry was born James start helping the Light and tried to free his son from the blasted prophecy," said Lady Flint crying.

"Do you know anything about the prophecy that's related to Harry?" asked Ragnok.

**"**_**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ...**_**" **

"Thank you. Now the question would be if you want take care for Harry Potter?" asked Ragnok.

"I would love to. I know that my son would stop the prejudices against the Gryffindors," said Lady Flint looking at Marcus.

"Mister Potter, I'm sure that you would be in good hands," said Ragnok to Harry as he walked into the room.

"It nice to meet you Lady Flint," said Harry smiling.

"The last time I saw you where just a baby. Look at you have grown. It looks like those Muggles have been starving you," said Lady Flint and the waterworks started.

"I heard that you were my mother's friend," said Harry look at her.

"Yes. You ha…," she started to cry again.

"I have my mother's eyes and I look like my father," Harry finish off for her.

"I bet you heard that from so many people. You might look like him but you didn't have to be like him. You're your own person. Harry, how would you like to come to my house and live with me? I know that my son and you have a rivalry since you're on the opposite team but we can work it out," Lady Flint said to Harry with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"If it isn't a problem with you," replied Harry. Lady Flint embraces him very tight, taking the air out of Harry. Once she signed all the necessary papers they left. When they're got outside the bank, she Apparted them home.

"Welcome to Flint Manor," said Lady Flint, "Twilight!" Afterwards a house elf appears in front of them.

"How can Twilight help Mistress Lady Flint?" asked the small elf.

"Prepare a room for Harry. Get his things for the Leaky Cauldron and pay for the room," ordered Lady Flint. The small elf bowed and left with a pop.

"We have to work on a story to explain to people why you're here," said Lady Flint. "We can say you're my nephew and came to visit us. No, that won't work. Everyone knows that I have a niece but my sister and her family disappear during the war. Along with my other sister"

"We can say that we left to go to America. We have been living in the sunny state that's California. Your sister left because she was a shame to have a child from her rapist and to be born out of wedlock. She didn't have the heart to get rid of it and moved to the states. After two years she die and I been in the care of her close friend but she die of old age. I just found out that you're my aunt," said Harry to her.

"That's a very good story. It might work. We have to put glamours on you but it won't work because many would see through it," said Lady Flint logical.

"He could disguises himself as a girl, he's feminine look it would work," commented Marcus,

"Marcus!" exclaimed Lady Flint.

"He's right. Nobody would think that Harry Potter will dress like a girl. Having long hair will help had my scar and we can concealed it with makeup," agree Harry,

"I always a daughter and now I get a niece. You can wear one dresses once I sink it," said Lady Flint excited but before she left she had Harry's hair come mid-way down his back.

"I bet 20 galleons that you won't fool anyone," said Marcus smirking at him.

"I bet 200 galleons that I can and if I didn't I gave you that much," Harry told him smiling.

"Harry, I found this dress that goes with your eyes. I also have some shoes you can try. Go chance in your room and feel free to look at your closet. I stock it with other dresses, shoes. On you vanity you can find makeup, on a drawer booby pins, ribbons, hair bands and hair tie. The bottom two have ring, necklaces, earrings and other jewelry," said Lady Flint dragging him to his room. "We'll be waiting in the sitting room just around the corner."

Once she closes the door to his room he let out a sign. He's room has white walls with a bed in the middle with dark purple cover. Their double doors that led to a balcony and curtly are cover by light lilac color. The carpet is white with no stains visible. The walls had Qudditch players and the Weird Sisters posters.

The closet is huge and the same size was the room itself. In the middle of the room is a small couch. To the left and right there are racks of dresses. On the back wall it has shelves full of shoes in all types. A mirror is on the doors and Harry was shocked to see himself.

"No wonder Marcus said that I wasn't be fooling anyone. My hair is all puffy and tangle. I need to take a shower," I said to myself.

I walk out the closet and find a door on the opposite wall. When I open it there's a huge bath and shower. The walls have black and white tile and also on the floor. Towels are by the sink and a bathrobe is hanging on the door. On a wall there are several of hair products which I read over careful and choice eight of them.

Warm water runs down my back and to the floor. I grab the bottle and I can feel it sink into my hair and body working their magic on my body. One by one I used them until I had used all of them. When I turn of the water I reach toward the towel I left nearby and wrap it on my hair and put the bathrobe on. As I walked toward the closet butterfly appeared it my stomach and got worse the closer I got.

_Will I be able to fool people? Will I make a fool out of myself? Aunt Petunia made it look very easy. It can't be that hard, After all I did help her once in a while get ready for a party when they were running late it can be that hard. Right?_

Going into the closet for the second time seems to be scary, and the weird feeling in my stomach isn't helping at all. As I walk towards the dresses, I find that most of the have green in them. Instead I choose a light-middle dark dress with three quarter sleeves and semi-ruffles on the end. It has golden lining on the end of the sleeves, dress and by the shoulders. The top has a semi-v neck.

The next thing would be the shoes. As I start walking I almost fell down on my face. That would be painful. I grab the front of the dress and slow as a snail I walk towards the shoes. I rather use flats but my dress is too long and will require for me to wear heels. Ugh. Black boots with an inch or some of heel will be perfect.

Those are too high. They can make me fall down and that would be embarrassing, and I'll lose to Marcus. I have only see three inch heels and no one inch or lower. In the end I chose black lace up boots that are half way to my knees.

I walk to the vanity to search for jewelry to wear. Put on a Victorian half pearl golden necklace with stud diamond earrings with a pearl in the center of each. Carefully I apply concealer to my scar before doing my hair. When I found a skinny golden pearl headband I put it on. I curl a stand on each side to hide the headband and only the top is visible. I wave the strand help hide must of my scar. I start to curl the rest of my hair and only leave one thick stand of hair on each side.

The next thing I work on is my makeup. I use the gray eye shadow and start on the middle of my lid. As I go up it starts to get lighter. Next I use the black and it darkens as I go down. In the middle I try to blend it together. I start on my other eye and make sure it's not too dark or uneven. Next, I apply a pale pink lipstick and softly apply pink bush on.

Stepping away for the vanity I see how I look with everything one. My eyes and my lips pop out against my pale skin. I grab a thin golden bracelet on my right wrist and a simple ring on my middle finger on my right hand. The dress hugs my body and makes it look like I have curves. Form fitting on the top and flares out pass my hips and I can still move freely. I can't believe that I have to do this. Slowly walking toward the door I grab some of the dress so that I didn't trip. Once outside I can stand straight up and walk and I no longer have to hold on to the dress as I walk.

"Do you think Harry needs help?" asked Lady Flint and sounds worried.

"He probably chicken out," replied Marcus. "Honestly mum do you think that Harry could fool everyone into think he's a girl?"

"Maybe he regrets coming with me once he realized that we're a dark family. We didn't know what those Weasleyss have told him about us. He'll think we'll hand him over to Voldemort when he comes back again," said lady Flint hysterical.

"Mum, we're a neutral family just like the rest of the purebloods that have children in Hogwarts," replied Marcus sounding bore.

"Harry doesn't know that. He thinks that Slytherins are from dark families," replied Lady Flint.

"We can explain to him about our family involvement with Voldemort when he comes out," Marcus told her calmly.

"How can you be calm in times like this? I know that you didn't care about Harry since he's a Gryffindor and has beating your team two years in a roll," Lady Flint exclaimed.

"At least I'm not the only one worried about our arrangement and I believe Marcus being calm is hopefully. After all if he was worried about anything he would let his mask fall," I said as I walk into the room.

"Ha…ha. Harry is that really you?" asked Lady Flint as she stared at me with wide eyes.

"Do I look okay?" I asked shyly and look at the ground, afraid that she might not like it and say I look horrible.

"You look wonderful. You look similar to my sister when she was your age. We can definitely pull this off. You look so beautiful. You make up is perfect and I love your necklace," Lady Flint excitedly said as she looked at me closely.

"Marcus, what do you think?" asked Lady Flint as she step away from me and lets Marcus property see me.

"He looks like a pureblood but will he act like one?" asked Marcus not like from a book he is reading.

I angry walk toward him and grab his book to smack him with it. I drop it on his lap before I sit on the love sit across from him.

"I need that," I said. "Now Lady Flint you have to teach me so to act like a proper pureblood lady."

"This is going to be fun," said Lady Flint smiling. "First step didn't let your emotions cloud your thoughts. Choose your words carefully and didn't let peoples words get to you."

"Is there a book for all of this?" I asked.

"Yes. I have the books you have to read over and I will test you in two week time. Meanwhile you will get use to looking like a girl and acting like one," replied Lady Flint. "Marcus didn't anger Harry."

"What's my name?" I asked.

"Jasmine, after the flower that my sister loved and your full name will me Jasmine Camilla Flint," replied Lady Flint.

"I'll go to my room to read the books," I said and start walking to my room.

"What you think?" asked Lady Flint.

"I thought he will be able to fool the other purebloods," replied Marcus.

I start walking faster to my room and look at myself in the bathroom mirror. I didn't look like myself at all and I never had to act like a girl or dress like one. I only seem how my aunt dress and behaves.

_May I can behave like her when she has people over. She always has a smile on her face even though they said something bad. How do the Slytherin act at school? They didn't show their emotions and have a mask of indifferences. Ravenclaws always analyze everything people tell them to see what they want or if they're lying to them. Hufflepuffs watch how you act to decide if you mean harm to them or no. Hermione eats slowly and carefully no to spill anything. Most girls hold their pinkies when they drink from a cup._

_I should act like those actresses from Aunt Petunia's favorite dramas. Yes1 I have to act like them and behave like them expect I didn't act like snob. And that's settle I can read the books._

"Let the challenge begin," I said and start to read.

* * *

><p>"Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and Severus, what brings you here?" I asked.<p>

"Didn't tell me you forget that you invited us to come over today for dinner," said Narcissa

"With everything that's going on lately I completely forgot," replied Lady Flint. "Twilight."

"Yes, Mistress Lady Flint?" asked Twilight.

"We're having four guests for dinner tonight," replied Lady Flint. "Follow me to the sitting room."

"You have to tell me how your vacation to France was," said Lady Flint once they were in the sitting room.

"It was lovely after Severus stop complain about dragging him with us," replied Narcissa.

"We go to see a Qudditch game and talked with the players afterwards," Draco input.

"I brought many different plants and seed not found here," said Severus happily.

They heard a loud thump from the Floo Room and laughing. "I win!" shouted a female voice.

"You cheated. You made me trip and I have to carry all of the bags," replied other voice.

"stop being a sore loser," replied the female voice.

"I didn't get why you brought so must stuff!" exclaimed the male.

"Stuff! Stuff! I brought décor of my room and the other rooms since aunt let me change some of the rooms.

"You should be the one carrying them," argued the male.

"Marcus, why would I have to carry my bags when I have a strong gentleman to carry them? You can't honestly think that I lady me will carry them?" asked the female.

"Lady my arse and the only lady like thing is your appearance and name," replied Marcus. "Ouch! What was that for, Jasmine?"

"For being such an arsehole," replied Jasmine.

"The only arsehole here is you. If you get what I mean," replied Marcus.

"Ouch! Quit It" Crash! "I'm sorry! I said I'm sorry!" shouted Marcus.

"I know I just wanted to do that since the first time I hit you with the book," replied Jasmine. "Hurry up or we're going to be late for dinner."

"The Malfoys and Severus are coming over for dinner today," Marcus told her.

"AND YOU'RE JUST TELLING ME THIS!" exclaimed Jasmine angrily.

"I thought my mum told you," replied Marcus.

"She didn't tell me anything," said Jasmine.

"Are you nervous?' asked Marcus.

"Of course I am. I was raised differently than you," replied Jasmine.

"If you fail you own me 200 galleons," said Marcus.

"In your dreams," replied Jasmine. "You're hair messed up."

"Are you do?" asked Marcus.

"Yes," replied Jasmine.

"Marcus, Jasmine come and greet our guest," Lady Flint told them for the sitting room that wasn't that far way.

"Stop looking like you're going to your execution. Everything will be fine," said Marcus.

"Easy for you to say," replied Jasmine.

When they walked toward the room the Malfoys and Severus saw that Marcus is escorting a blonde girl. She looks like Lady Flint's sister.

"Lord, Lady and Mister Malfoy and mister Snape, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," said Jasmine and bowed gracefully.

"It seems you know us but we didn't know you," said Lord Malfoy.

"I'm Jasmine, Lady Flint's sisters' daughter," replied Jasmine face blank of emotions as she looked at him.

"I didn't know you had found your niece," said Lady Malfoy as she stares at Jasmine.

"My other sister has a daughter unfortunately she dead after two years and a friend of hers has raise her. She just died a couple of months and Jasmine looking for any relatives she might have and she found me,' replied Lady Flint.

"Who's your father?" asked Lord Malfoy.

"I didn't know, sir," Jasmine replied.

"I'm assuming your father died before you were born. You do look like her expect that you have blonde hair, must me for your father," Lady Malfoy said.

"Her hair is naturally dark brown like my sister, and it brings bad memories and I asked her to change her hair color," said Lady Flint.

"Did you go to the reading of the Potter's will?" asked Severus change the conversation.

"Yes. I found out that Sirius wasn't the secret keeper instead it was Peter. Harry was been raised by magic hating relatives since that night," replied Lady Flint tearfully.

Jasmine walks toward her to hand her handkerchief to dry her tears with and sit down by her. She places her hand on top of Lady Flint's hand.

"He wasn't a pamper child like we thought and I failed Lily and James. He was supposed to be in the care of you since Remus and Sirius couldn't. This is all Dumbledore's fault that I couldn't see Harry grow up and won't be Dumbledore's pawn," cried Lady Flint.

"Where is he?" asked Severus looking pale as he remembered how petunia was when Lilly did accidental magic.

"I'm not sure," replied Lady Flint as she hides her face in her hands.

"Mistress Lady Flint dinner is ready," said Twilight.

"Go on ahead," said Lady Flint.

"If you would follow me to the dinner room," said Jasmine and she starts walking out the room with Marcus and the rest behind her,

"Who are you really?" asked Lady Malfoy when they were sitting down.

"I'm Jasmine Camilla Flint. I took my aunts name and before I what my caretaker's surname," Jasmine replied.

"You didn't go to Hogwarts. Where do you go to school then?" asked Severus.

"I go to a school in California and Claire made sure that I had the best education possible so I went to Windsor Academy since I was five years old and when I was eleven I start going to Avalon," replied jasmine calmly.

"Are you going to Hogwarts?" asked Severus.

"I'm still thing if I will continue my studies in Avalon or go to Hogwarts. Considering that Hogwarts is lacking certain class I might not go,' said Jasmine.

"What is it lacking?" asked Lord Malfoy and stares at her.

"An example would be that they didn't teach you different languages and didn't have a student exchange program. They didn't teach you how to property defend you and most of the spells are light and not grey. The Ministry of Magic, they can me bride very easy. They just throw people into jail with a trail. Overall I rather keep going to Avalon.

I didn't want people think that I'm dark just because I'm related to Marcus," Jasmine informed them.

"How did you get to that school?' asked Lord Malfoy watching her carefully.

"You have to take an entrance exam to see if you're qualified to go or not. They will send you a list of school that will help you and you can later apply again. I passed my exam in the first time which is very rare," said Jasmine.

"We need to find him and no let him go back to his relatives. We need to tell Potter about the will. He needs to know that he doesn't have to stay will this relatives that hate him," said Lord Malfoy. "Marcus do you know anything about Potter whereabouts?"

"Lucius, do you really think that Potter will talk to us?" asked Severus looking at Lucius.

"He might no, but we have to try and tell them that Lady Flint can take care of him and that they're a neutral family," he replied. "Marcus?"

"No," replied Marcus looked at him and start eating. I follow his example and relieve that lord Malfoy stopped asking me questions.

"Have you checked with his muggle relatives?" asked Lord Malfoy.

"Muggle?" asked Jasmine sounding confused.

"They're non-magical people," replied Marcus.

"We call them mundane and Muggle is an atrocious name. If you want to fin Lord Potter you should try the Weasleys' residence is heard he spends part of summer there," replied Jasmine.

"Lord Potter?" asked Draco.

"He is the only heir of the late Lord James Potter and Lady Lily Potter nee Evans. Once the will is read he becomes Lord Potter since it's official saying that the heir is now the head of the house. I didn't know much of pureblood traditions and other things, but I do know that magical child should never ever be put in the care of mundane. Squids are more helpful than mundane and understand that magical child are the ones that keep magic alive without them magic will dead. Mundane are more likely to kill or abuse magical children than squids. Most squids see it as being able to be part of the world they can't be in," Jasmine informed them.

"Good you stop your lecture. I can finally eat in peace," said Marcus.

"I just wanted to let them know that they shouldn't have let Lord Potter go to his mundane relatives and if nobody can find him can it like that he's dead. The Potter obviously cared about Lord Potter considering the long list of people they had," she said.

"How much about the will do you know?" asked Severus.

"Enough to know that the only adults in this room fail Lord Potter's parents' late wish by letting Lord Potter be place with his mundane relatives. The first five people in the list after Sirius black are considered dark families and the last three are light family. There are two Black candidates to raise Lord Potter when he was a baby. I didn't see why you have waited until know to fix the problem. You had thirteen years to do so and now that the will has been read you want to fix it," said Jasmine looking at him with cold blue eyes.

"You have to understand that people consider Death Eater to be evil. My Lord only wanted to separate us from the Muggle World since they don't understand us. They fears us and we be experimented on. Dumbledore believes that Muggles will understand us and we can live together," said Lord Malfoy.

"He could have run for Minister and then slowly change everything. A possible reason why Dumbledore want to combine both world might be that mundane born aren't comfortable with the changes. If you want to make everyone happy you should look how things are done in the states. They have modernized along with other countries and you're stuck in medieval times," Jasmine said.

"People wouldn't listen, they think that the My Lord is a Dark Lord and wants to kill anyone that is a pureblood. To make any changes he need Potter, like the prophecy said," Lord Malfoy told her.

"There's a prophecy about Lord Potter?" asked Jasmine.

"Yes. Dumbledore didn't tell the Potters the complete prophecy for some reason. The real one is how says:

**"**_**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ...**__**he will end an era and bring fort a new one…he will change the world as we know… he do great thing…beware if choose another path and turn into a weapon everything will stay the same…the Dark Lord will be in plain sight and most didn't know…beware that appearances can be deceiving **_

"You have to understand that we think that it's Dumbledore that's the Dark Lord. He loves to use everyone to get want he wants. I won't be surprise that he let potter with his magic hating relatives to make Potter want to please Dumbledore and do what he wants," said Lady Malfoy.

"Why are you telling me this? For all you can know I just pretending to be Lady Flint's niece in other to spy on you?" asked Jasmine with an eyebrow raised.

"We're telling you this incase others find out about you and tell us what they think about the Flint family. You're right when you said it's different here than in the states. Many people are prejudice," said Lord Malfoy.

"Of course I'm right," replied Jasmine. "Why do you think I go to Avalon and have the highest IQ in the school?"

"Most me a bad school if you're on the top," Marcus said cheekily.

"If you excuse I have tons of homework and didn't like doing it at the last minute," said Jasmine glaring at Marcus.

When she was halfway to the door Marcus said, "Catch this." And throw an apple at her and she barely catches it. She simply looks at it and raises her eyebrow.

"You should eat something considering you are lacking in a certain area and you're too skinny," Marcus told her smiling,

"I'm petite," replied Jasmine glaring at hi.

"How are you going to find yourself a husband if you lacking?" asked Marcus.

"I now see why you're single and your mom looking for a suitable young lady," Jasmine told him.

"At least I'm not lacking," replied Marcus.

"Now that I think about my dear cousin, you're right I do need an apple or two," said Jasmine walking toward the table. When she was close to the table she throws the apple between Marcus legs and he cries in pain.

"Music to my ears," Jasmine said and signs happily as she walks to the door with a spring as she walks.

"I'm going to get you for this!" shouted Marcus.

"That's what you said last time," replied Jasmine smiling with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"You're just luck you're a girl," Marcus told her.

"Be a man and admit you lost to a girl," said Jasmine.

"You might look like a girl but you're not!" exclaimed Marcus.

"You might what you vision check," replied Jasmine.

"You might want to check yourself into a mental intuition," Marcus told her.

"I'll definitely look forward into telling your future wife that you go lost to a girl younger than you. I believe that you moon let your marriage contracts lying in her desk. I should owl them all," Jasmine taunted him.

"Didn't you dare!" shouted Marcus and he quickly get up and runs toward her. Jasmine quickly runs out the room with an evil smile.

"Mum, should I be scared of her?" asked Draco once they have left and crashing and evil laughs could be heard.

"Around young ladies like her you should me care what you say to them. Especially if she can throw property," Lord Malfoy winces and the other two did also.

"This brings back memories," said Lady Malfoy with a smile in her face. Severus and Draco look at her in horror while Lord Malfoy winced at the memories of her during her pregnancy.


End file.
